pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion's Lycanroc (Forever)
Gladion's Lycanroc is the first Pokémon he obtained in Alola. History Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc Lycanroc was first seen in A Glaring Rivalry!, having a battle against Tupp, Zipp, Rapp, and their Pokémon. It managed to quickly defeat them with a single Stone Edge. It was later used in a battle against a Sailor's Blastoise and won with a well timed Counter despite having a type disadvantage. It also had a battle against Ash's Rockruff but the battle was interrupted by Team Rocket where it and Pikachu were captured in a net but were freed by Umbreon's Dark Pulse. Lycanroc reappeared in Rising from the Ruins!, where it left its Trainer to go and find Rockruff after hearing its howling. It eventually met up with Olivia's Lycanroc and took Rockruff to the Ruins of Life. There, they encountered Tapu Lele, who attacked them. After a quick fight it uses Draining Kiss on both Lycanroc and transfers the energy to Rockruff. Lycanroc later watched as Rockruff evolved into Dusk Form. Afterwards, Lycanroc returned to Gladion. Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Gladion used Lycanroc and Umbreon to fight Lusamine's Absol, which was controlled by Nihilego, to allow Ash to save Lusamine. They were eventually trapped by Absol's Mean Look. In 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, Lycanroc was released from the Mean Look after Silvally used Multi-Attack on Absol. Soon afterwards, Gladion and Lycanroc used Continental Crush on Absol. Although Absol appeared to have been defeated by this move, Nihilego made it get back up and continue battling. Gladion told Lycanroc and Umbreon to take care of Absol while he rode off on Silvally to get to Lusamine. Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Necrozma Arc In Filling the Light with Darkness!, Lycanroc was used to help clear the mysterious black clouds that had appeared in Alola's skies. By combining its Z-Power alongside Ash's Pikachu, Kiawe's Marowak, and Lana's Popplio, the Ultra Guardians powered a machine that managed to disperse the clouds. In Securing the Future!, Lycanroc joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its true form. Power Rangers Forever: Poni Island Arc Lycanroc appeared again in Showdown on Poni Island!, where it was battling its teammates on Poni Island. The battle was interrupted when Lillie arrived. Gladion later used Lycanroc in his battle against Ash, where it went up against his own Lycanroc. Gladion's Lycanroc was able to withstand Splintered Stormshards before winning the match with Devastating Drake. Power Rangers Forever: Alola League Arc In Imitation Is the Sincerest Form of Strategy!, Gladion used Lycanroc in his Manalo Conference match against James, going up against his Mareanie. When James and Mareanie attempted to use Black Hole Eclipse, Gladion and Lycanroc countered with Continental Crush before defeating Mareanie with Stone Edge, allowing Gladion to progress to the next round. In Imitation Is the Sincerest Form of Strategy!, Gladion sent out Lycanroc as his first Pokémon in his semifinals battle with Kiawe. First, Lycanroc went up against Marowak, whom it managed to defeat with relative ease, despite taking a hit from Iron Head. Next, Lycanroc faced Turtonator. It dealt heavy damage on him with Outrage while also enduring a hit from Shell Trap. However, Turtonator was able to endure Lycanroc's attacks and ended up learning Focus Blast, which he used to defeat Lycanroc. In The Final Four!, Gladion used Lycanroc as his final Pokémon to battle against Ash and his Lycanroc in the finals of the Manalo Conference. Both Lycanroc start off with Stone Edge, resulting in a collision. Ash's Lycanroc tries to get close with Bite and Accelerock, only to be stopped Counter and Stone Edge by Gladion's. As both sides have the upper hand, Gladion's Lycanroc powered up with Swords Dance and launched a barrage of Outrages, breaking through Ash's Lycanroc's Stone Edge. As Gladion's Lycanroc approached to strike Ash's a second time after getting confused, it surprised everyone by biting its left hand. Ash's goes to use Bite, but Gladion's, after biting its hand, was able to snap out of the confusion, and it sent Ash's flying with another Counter. After recovering, Ash had his Lycanroc charge through two incoming Stone Edge attacks, the first with Bite and the second with Accelerock, hoping to score a final blow. Gladion had his Lycanroc fire off one final Counter-boosted uppercut to intercept, but just as it connected, Ash finally ordered his Lycanroc to use its own Counter, which caused its stone horn to glow green and hit Gladion's Lycanroc under its chin, sending it flying into the wall and knocking it out, eliminating Gladion from the tournament. Specials TBA Personality Lycanroc is shown as a caring Pokémon as evident in Rising from the Ruins! where it left its Trainer of its own accord to go to the aid of Ash's Rockruff and defended it against Tapu Lele. It is a powerful Pokémon, able to overwhelm opponents with its strength. Moves used Z-Move Used Gallery Olivia Lycanroc Adventures.png|Lycanroc in the manga Gladion Lycanroc Crunch.png|Using Crunch Gladion Lycanroc Counter.png|Using Counter Gladion Lycanroc Swords Dance.png|Using Swords Dance Gladion Lycanroc Outrage.png|Using Outrage Gladion Lycanroc Devastating Drake.png|Using Devastating Drake Gladion_Continental_Crush_pose.png SM037 18.png SM037 12.png SM037 19.png Gladion Lycanroc confused.png SM105.png|Lycanroc battled Ash's Lycanroc Ash Lycanroc Gladion Lycanroc.png|With As's Lycanroc Trivia * Unlike most other Pokémon in the anime, Lycanroc is not kept inside of a normal Poké Ball, instead being housed in an Ultra Ball. * Lycanroc is Gladion's only Pokémon to not be seen in his initial form. See Also * Gladion's Lycanroc - his manga counterpart Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon who can use Z-Moves Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters